nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW M3 GTR (Street)
The BMW M3 GTR is a race car built in 2001. It was the first M3 to be powered by a V8 engine instead of an I6. The M3 GTR drove many victories in the American Le Mans Series. In 2003 the car won pole position at the 24 Hours of Nürburgring. Because of complains by rivals in the ALMS, claiming that BMW is violating regulations due to the fact, that no road-legal M3 exists, which is equipped by a V8, the company decided to produce ten street-legal GTRs. Overview ]] 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The BMW M3 GTR is one of the best performing car in game due top its phenomenal acceleration, handling and top speed. Hence it is portrayed as an essential element of the storyline. The player uses the car at the beginning of the game to earn an acceptable reputation in the street racing community of Rockport. The player is introduced to the wanted list by the police which lists the most aggressive drivers in the city. This wanted list lists the fifteen most dangerous racers in Rockport and is known as the "Blacklist" amaongst the racers. The player needs to build up a great esteem in Rockport so they immediately challenge Blacklist #15 - Razor Callahan. During the player's car suddenly brakes down. This forces the player to relinquish the race. The situation results in the M3 GTR being handed over to Callahan who shortly becomes Blacklist racer #1 using the M3. Mia helps the player out of their bad circumstances by offering them a safehouse and regularly informs them about recent news in the racing scene. Towards the end of the game the player once again challenges Razor to a race. Both the player and Razor are surrounded by police forces after the race. Mia officially unveils her police identity by showing her badge but she also throws the player the keys to their M3 GTR. If the player manages to escape the police then they will be able to keep the car in their safehouse. It is only possible to modify the M3 GTR's colours and remove the existing vinyls. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' Performance-wise the car has the same traits like in Most Wanted. The only difference is engine sound. In Carbon the M3 GTR has a louder supercharger sound than in previous games. The start of the career sees the player escaping the pursuit of a bounty hunter named Cross. The player has their M3 GTR. The player won't be able to escape as they'll drive into a construction area during a cutscene. This implicates their car and totals it. The M3 GTR can be driven again by the player in Quickrace mode after completing the M3 GTR reward card. Appearances *Need for Speed: Most Wanted *Need for Speed: Carbon *Need for Speed: ProStreet (Cameo as a bodykit for the BMW M3 (E46)) *Need for Speed: Undercover (Cameo as a bodykit & vinyl for the BMW M3 (E46)) *Need for Speed: World (As Street version) Trivia *The TV show 'Tuner Transformation' created a replica of the BMW M3 GTR based on a E46 330ci. Many viewers of the TV show were disappointed by the fact that the car didn't turn out to resemble the M3 GTR from Need for Speed: Most Wanted because of the low-budget vinyls. *The fuel tank cap of the M3 GTR has the shape of the Castrol Syntec logo. Also See *BMW M3 GT2 *BMW M3 E46 Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World